


Impressed?

by CheeryNova



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Baby’s first fanfiction in which I’m the baby and this is my first fanfic, Dave being a dumb lovestruck baby, M/M, blood mention, don't worry too much about the blood mention its not that bad-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeryNova/pseuds/CheeryNova
Summary: Dave can't help but want to impress this guy at work he has a crush on, but being Dave, he can't seem to pull that off.
Relationships: Dave Panpa/Jacob Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Impressed?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god I can't believe I actually posted fanfiction. I haven't practiced writing in years, let alone post something. This could be bad and way out of character but I'm just lying to myself about having skill as a writer, or maybe that's just me talking shit about myself for no good reason. Either way I hope this is good. If it isn’t then know I wrote this instead of sleeping. This was posted around the time the sun came up.

“Come on Dave, you can do this.” He forced himself to smile, “genuinely” smile or at least look it, trying not to look too nervous. It was only a coworker he was talking to, and has spoken with before. It’s not like he was about to walk into his boss’ office for something serious; this was going to be casual conversation with a coworker who happens to be really cute.  
“Hey Jacob, almost ready for your shift?” Dave felt his smile falter slightly yet grow more genuine, especially seeing the blond’s stunning hazel eyes. He could feel himself melt a bit under his gaze as he offered a slight smile back, pulling out his earbuds.  
“Yeah, just waiting for Ted to get here,” he said with a shrug.  
“What are you listening to?” Jacob shifted a bit. Oh great, did he say the wrong thing already? How did he mess up three sentences into their conversation?  
“Oh, uh, you know, eh, Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. You’ve probably never heard of her.” Dave let out a breath of relief. No, not ruined. Not yet.  
“No, I have,” Dave said, you know, like a liar. He had in fact never heard of her. In hindsight, he probably should have told the truth and asked to listen. That would have been smart but Dave knew he wasn’t the smartest already. He didn’t dare back down from the lie now, especially since Jacob’s face lit up at his answer.  
“You have? Really? What’s your favorite song by her?” His eyes were trained on him, eagerly awaiting an answer.  
… This was a huge mistake.  
“Eh, well, I guess, well, um-” The look on Jacob’s face fell a bit, as though realizing something. This was bad. It was more than obvious to himself that he gave himself away for lying.  
“Sorry I’m late Jacob. Oh, good evening, Dave. What are you two talking about?” A familiar voice saved him. It was Ted. Thank goodness it was Ted!  
“Nothing much! I’ll see the both of you later, bye!” Dave said in a hurried tone, quickly standing up and leaving the room. He couldn’t look back. He was certain he’d made a fool of himself by leaving the conversation like that. If anything, he may have just lessened Jacob’s opinion of him by lying to his face.  
“No, stop it. You got this. There’s other ways to impress him. There’s got to be,” he told himself out loud, pulling out his phone, looking something up...

“The first time didn’t work out but he’ll at least like you once you’re done talking to him this time.” He desperately believed what he whispered to himself. Jacob seemed to be talking to Kurt about something. Hopefully they didn’t mind him joining their conversation.  
“Hey Jacob, hey Kurt. What are you guys talking about?” Kurt seemed to frown at Dave’s presence and Jacob seemed neutral towards him appearing. Better than nothing, Dave supposes.  
“I was talking about how I was learning a new song on my guitar. Kurt already knows the song on drums actually,” Jacob said. Dave couldn’t help but smile at Jacob’s quick, almost twitch of a proud smile.  
“Do you know how to play anything or do you think horse radish is an instrument?” That was easy to brush off in the moment. Sure, Dave was dumb but he wasn’t _that_ stupid, besides, it was hard not to find Kurt in a pissy mood.  
“No, I can play an instrument.”  
“Really? What?” Jacob seemed genuinely curious, so Dave was able to further ignore Kurt’s displeasure at being with probably his least favorite coworker just for a moment.  
“Harmonica, I learned from-”  
“That’s probably the most underwhelming instrument you could have learned to play. Could you go away now? We were having an actually pleasant conversation.”  
… alright, that stung, more than a little bit.  
“Oh, sorry. I’ll go then. See you two Saturday.” Dave turned and walked off before Kurt further talked down to him. Sure, Kurt did have every right to be mad at his conversation being interrupted, but Dave could tell staying much longer would not just make Kurt hate him more, but make Jacob find him annoying as well.  
Maybe he should approach him after work while he’s on his own? That had to work. That will work then he’ll impress Jacob and maybe even get his crush on him off his chest.

“Bye Sam! Stay safe Todd!” Dave called behind him as he made his way to the parking lot. It was mostly empty, save for the few cars dotting the lot and a young blond man by the bike rack locking a cyan bike to it, a matching helmet still on his head. He couldn’t help but smile as he approached him, hoping that the slight spike in warmth in his face didn’t show up well in the early sunrise.  
“Good morning Jacob.” Jacob glanced up from his bike, offering a friendly smile in greeting.  
“Sup Dave, how was work? Anything happen last night?”  
“Boring. Nothing other than some more people coming over to inspect and double check the diamond display. I think Cliff said there shouldn’t be anymore til the day before it finally arrives.” He gave a nod, finally taking off his helmet and oh, Dave didn’t know how beautiful the sun’s early rays would look in Jacob’s hair. It almost looked as though his hair was golden, shining like another sun. There wasn’t any way he could hide the blush now, it felt like his facial temperatures doubled. Dave turned, pulling his cap down in the vain hope it would cover it up.  
“Well, I uh- see you tomorrow!”  
He missed the perplexed look on Jacob’s face as he walked off, making his way home.

If there was one thing Dave didn’t expect to see on his day off was Jacob skateboarding through the park. It was a pleasant park with a playground, a garden of marigolds and violets, and a small skatepark on the farside from the trail Dave enjoyed taking Rupert’s dog, Bubbles, on while he was at work and he wasn’t. Bubbles seemed to like it too since sometimes a kid or two or the trusting adult would come over and ask to pet her when passing through this part of the trail. He had to stop and watch the blond, much to Bubbles’ dismay.  
Dave could have sworn uniforms were supposed to make people look more attractive, but seeing Jacob in a flannel shirt and jeans had an entirely different effect on him than the all black security uniform they both wore. Somehow, the dark blue beanie too seemed so right atop his head, even if it should be a helmet since he had a skateboard with him. He appeared to be having a conversation with this girl with short bright red hair half covered by a pale pink helmet and a short brown leather jacket on. She both looked very friendly and approachable and the type to kick him between the legs if he looked at her wrong.  
Dave felt his spirits drop a bit. There was a really good chance that was his girlfriend. Sure, there was a possibility she was just a friend, but part of him refused to believe it. Something about their body language told Dave they were close, _very_ close, not just friends.  
Bubbles whined a bit before barking at him, getting her walker’s attention back to her. Dave crouched down beside her, petting her as an apology. “Sorry, Bubbles, I got a bit distracted. Want to keep going, girl?”  
“Dave, didn’t expect to see you here.” He turned to see Jacob suddenly beside him seemingly. The redheaded girl was still around where he was standing a second before, seeming content with staying where she was.  
“Yeah, I didn’t know you came here. I usually pass through to walk Bubbles,” Dave explained with a smile. “Want to pet her?” The dog seemed to perk up at the word “pet”, excitedly wagging her nub of a tail and jumping on Dave, completely knocking off balance and sending him to the grassy ground. He gave a laugh before looking back up at Jacob.  
“N-no. I don't like pitbulls.”  
Dave's smile dropped quicker than he did. Of course he didn't like pitbulls.  
“Oh, I didn’t-”  
“Just wanted to say hi. I’ll see you in a few hours” and like that, Jacob was gone, back with the redheaded girl. Dave sighed, running a hand over Bubbles’ short fur and gave her a gentle pat, which she deemed well enough to get off of him to continue their walk.  
That’s not to say Dave didn’t have a new idea though for impressing him.

This was a dumb idea, a very dumb dumb _stupid_ dumb idea. Why did Dave decide to do this? He can’t remember. All he remembers is fear and pain.  
Oh, I need to fill the reader in, don’t I?  
Dave thought it would be a great, no _fantastic_ idea to try to take up skateboarding. He borrowed Rupert’s old skateboard and helmet, not like Rupert really used it much anyway. With only an hour of shaky practice, Dave decided it was safe to skateboard to work.  
Sure, it went smooth at first but the Curse of Dave Panpa™ won’t allow for this apparently. He kept falling off, near ripping his uniform at times and feeling like he’ll lose his skin at others.  
But Dave is nothing if not optimistic, and hoped to make it.  
That’s probably why he’s face down in the museum parking lot with, he’s almost positive, a bloody nose. He honestly just wanted to lay there for a bit, contemplate where he went wrong in life to have lead to him being this desperate for the approval of some dumb blond guy.  
“Dave? Are… are you okay?”  
He looks up and- oh right, now he remembers: he’s got a crush on some _cute_ blond guy.  
“Is that-? Oh god, what happened? Are you okay?”  
If there was ever a moment Dave wished he wouldn’t blush, it was now. All the blood on and in his cheeks probably wasn’t good for him. He tried not to think of it as he sat up, tilting his head forward while also trying to keep the blood off his uniform.  
“Yeah, I’m okay. I just fell. Nothing broken. Trust me, I’d know.”  
“God dammit Dave, what happened?”  
“I thought it would be a good idea to skateboard to work. Guess I should have known that would end badly, I’m not exactly the luckiest guy ever.”  
“Then why did you? And for that matter, why have you been acting so weird lately?”  
Dave tried to sigh through his nose, only blowing some more blood out faster. He supposes that now is as good a time as ever to come clean. No point in lying about this. Lying about it would only make things that much more of a mess.  
“I uh, I wanted to impress you,” Dave admitted, hoping the nervousness choking him didn’t actually sound. Though, he supposed it was hard not to given his choice of words.  
“I-impress me?” He nodded, pinching his nose at this point. “Why?”  
“I, I like you, like, like like you, a lot. You’re really really cute and no matter how much I mess up, you still put up with me.” Of course Dave realized how desperate that sounded, let alone how it looks with a bloody face.  
Jacob just stared at him, his face unreadable and a bit pink. Dave couldn’t help the thoughts spinning in his head.  
“ _He doesn’t like you back. You look pathetic, confessing like that. Why didn’t you just keep your mouth shut?”_  
Thankfully, his thoughts are interrupted by a hand on his shoulder, hazel eyes staring into his blue ones, and a gentle smile…  
...and the sudden feeling of his nose being kissed with the following sensation of a heavy blush.  
“Next time, just be honest with who you like, they might think you’re pretty cute too.” Dave thought he’d die seeing him smile while saying those words. “Come on, let’s go inside and get you cleaned up. We can talk about this more then.” Jacob extended a hand to him as he stood up, and Dave took it, thankful that all the blood was on his other hand.  
He certainly wasn’t expecting Jacob to keep holding his hand as they headed inside, but Dave certainly couldn’t find it in himself to complain.


End file.
